Current image-forming devices exist in a variety of different configurations. Examples of current image-forming devices include printers, copiers, multifunction products, and the like.
Conventional image-forming devices may form an image by applying toner to a medium such as paper and fuse the toner onto the paper. One known toner generally comprises a mix of polymers, magnetite, charging agents, flow agents, and pigments or dyes. The toner is typically supplied from a removable cartridge.
Some conventional image-forming devices generally create an image upon a medium such as paper by initially creating a uniform negative charge on the surface of a photosensitive drum. This photosensitive drum is often referred to as an organic photoconductor (OPC) drum. A latent image is then formed on the photosensitive drum by modulating laser beams or other light on the photosensitive drum. The latent image on the photosensitive drum is changed to a visual image by the toner that is itself charged and is applied by a developer roller. The visual image created by the toner on the photosensitive drum is transferred to the medium by a transfer charging roller. Thereafter, the transferred toner is fused with heat and pressure to form a permanent image on the medium.
Electrophotography components that contact the photosensitive drum can develop a static electrical charge. An example of an electrophotography component that may contact the photosensitive drum is a primary charge roller. This static electrical charge may cause plus charge memory, also referred to as rubbed memory, on the photosensitive drum when the electrophotography component having the static electrical charge contacts the photosensitive drum. Additional background details are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,608, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.